Rick Riordan Przedstawia
thumb|400px|Ikona przedstawiająca serię. Rick Riordan Przedstawia - seria wydawnicza wydawnictwa Disney Publishing Worldwide. Zawiera książki, które są oparte na starożytnych mitach, zaś ich akcja rozgrywa się we współczesności, podobnie jak książki znanego Ricka Riordana. Riordan potwierdził, że akcja książek została osadzona w innym, odrębnym wszechświecie w porównaniu do akcji jego książek, a on sam pełnił tylko funkcje redaktora książek i zaopatrywał je jedynie we wstępy, za które otrzymywał od Disneya nominalną opłatę. Seria miała pozwolić innym autorom przedstawiać ich własne kulturowe mity oraz rodzime tradycje mało znane szerszej publiczności, przez osadzanie ich we współczesności a wykorzystanie nazwiska Riordana miało na celu rozreklamowanie ich oraz zwrócenie na nie uwagi jego fanów. Powstanie Rickowi Riordanowi zostało początkowo zaproponowane przez Disneya stworzenie własnej serii wydawniczej, stanowiącej powiększenie jego świata o Percym Jacksonie i innych współczesnych półbogach, jednak pisarz był wtedy zbyt zajęty, aby dokładnie rozważyć ten pomysł i nie odpowiedział. Po głębszym zastanowieniu się nad tą sprawą, oświadczył później, że zgadza się na stworzenie serii, jednak wydawane w niej książki nie miały był częścią wykreowanego przez niego świata a zamiast tego miały stanowić osobne uniwersa, zaś podstawowym zamiarem wydawnictwa miało być przyciągnięcie innych początkujących pisarzy, dla których szyld wydawniczy miał stanowić szansę na szybkie zdobycie przez ich książki wysokiej popularności. Kryteria wyboru Wszystkie książki z serii wydawniczej miały stanowić książki przeznaczone dla młodzieży, które koncentrowałyby się się na mitologii osadzonej we współczesnym świecie. Wszystkie zgłoszenia do Rick Riordan Prezentuje zostały dokonane za pośrednictwem agentów pisarzy i wysyłane do wiadomości Stephanie Lurie, redaktorki Ricka Riordana. Ostatecznie decyzje zostały podjęte przez Riordana, który osobiście dokonywał przeglądu wniosków jak i rękopisów książek, a także pełnił rolę redaktora dla nabytych projektów. Książki i ich autorzy byli również promowani przez Riordana za pośrednictwem jego kont, mediów społecznościowych i występów na wszelkich spotkaniach z fanami w trakcie imprez wydawniczych. Książki ''Kroniki Pandawów'' autorstwa Roshani Chokshi (mitologia hinduska) * ''Aru Shah i Koniec Czasu'' (18 kwietnia 2018) * ''Aru Shah i Pieśń Śmierci'' (19 czerwca 2019) * ''Aru Shah and the Tree of Wishes'' (nie wydano w Polsce) * Nienazwana czwarta książka ''Posłaniec burzy'' autorstwa Jennifer Cervantes (mitologia Majów) * ''Posłaniec burzy'' (18 września 2019) * ''The Fire Keeper'' (nie wydano w Polsce) * ''The Shadow Crosser'' (nie wydano w Polsce) ''Tristan Strong'' autorstwa Kwame Mbaliia (mitologia afrykańska/afrykańsko-amerykańska) * ''Tristan Strong Punches a Hole in the Sky'' (nie wydano w Polsce) * Nienazwany sequel ''Sal & Gabi autorstwa Carlosa Hernandeza (mitologia kubańska) * [[Sal & Gabi Break the Universe|''Sal & Gabi Break the Universe]] (nie wydano w Polsce) * ''Sal & Gabi Fix the Universe'' (nie wydano w Polsce) ''Paola Santiago'' autorstwa Tehlor Kay Mejia (mitologia meksykańska) * ''Paola Santiago and the River of Tears'' (nie wydano w Polsce) * Nienazwany sequel Niezależne powieści * ''Smocza Perła'' (mitologia koreańska) autorstwa Yoon Ha Lee (13 marca 2019) * ''Race to the Sun'' (mitologia Nawaho) autorstwa Rebeccy Roanhorse (nie wydano w Polsce) * ''City of the Plague God'' (mitologia mezopotamska) autorstwa Sarwat Chadda (nie wydano w Polsce) * ''The Last Fallen Star'' (mitologia koreańska) autorstwa Graci Kim (nie wydano w Polsce) Ciekawostki * Riordan żartował kiedyś, że wybrał pierwszych 3 autorów serii z 3 różnych powodów: Roshani Chokshi dla swoich fanów, którzy zawsze pytali go o historie oparte na mitologii hinduskiej; Jennifer Cervantes, ponieważ jej dzieci uwielbiały jego książki; Yoon Ha Lee, ponieważ Riordan znalazł w nim pokrewnego ducha. Galeria Aru Shah i Koniec Czasu.jpg|''Aru Shah i Koniec Czasu'' Aru Shah i Pieśń Śmierci.jpg|''Aru Shah i Pieśń Śmierci'' Aru Shah and the Tree of Wishes.jpg|''Aru Shah and the Tree of Wishes'' Smocza Perła.jpg|''Smocza Perła'' Poslaniec burzy okladka.jpg|''Posłaniec burzy'' FireKeeper.jpg|''The Fire Keeper'' Sal and gabi break the universe.jpg|''Sal & Gabi Break the Universe'' SunRace.jpg|''Race to the Sun'' PS River of Tears.jpg|''Paola Santiago and the River of Tears'' Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Rick Riordan Przedstawia